This Moment
by killer-the-cat
Summary: Mrs. Malfoy fianlly understands her children. Is a LMDM. If this squicks you, don't read. Simple, eh?


This Moment

By Killerthecat

Rating:R

Disclaimer: Malfoycest. Squicked? Then don't read.

Summary: Mrs. Malfoy takes some time to reflect on her marriage.

Beta: Slashdays

Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not necessary.

I never fully understood my husband until this moment.

I, Pansy Parkinson, self-proclaimed Slytherin Princess, married the illustrious, Draco Malfoy. We were close friends at Hogwarts, yes, some even thought us a couple, but this was not the case. We attended the Yule Ball and the Graduation Feast together, but we did not truly start a relationship until our arranged marriage almost two years later. It always puzzled me as to why such a rich and handsome wizard had never dated or was intimate with anyone else, but I merely assumed it was because that Draco had resigned himself to being with me for the rest of our lives.

Our wedding was a beautiful affair in the early evening of September 16th, 2000. Both of our mothers had planned each detail down to the last rose petal. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, wed us in front of all our friends, family and our former Head of House. At the celebration later, my new father-in-law surprised us all by giving an emotional speech about welcoming me into his family and waxed poetic about his son growing up to be the man he knew that Draco could be.

After the celebration, Draco and I apparated to Nice, France to spend our wedding night. To me, what should have been a pleasing and joyous occasion of consummating our marriage, was more in reality like a bad dream. I expected a night of passion, romance, and unbridled lust. What I received was zero foreplay and a sexual partner whose movements were mechanical and cold. He slid out of me as soon as he came and rolled over to face the door without even paying any attention to my unfulfilled state. Less than twenty minutes later, a house elf appeared in the room saying that Mr. Malfoys' presence was needed at Malfoy Manor immediately for urgent family business. Declining my offer to accompany him, he left me at the wizarding hotel where he rejoined me the next morning, keeping silent about the 'family business'.

After our honeymoon, we moved into Malfoy Manor with his parents. We were given our own separate wings. Upon questioning, I was told that this was the way things were done in the Malfoy family. Once a week Draco would come to be in the night to satisfy his husbandly duty. He would never stay until the morning, instead opting to sleep in his own quarters. I begrudgingly accepted this fact, not wanted to rile my mate's notorious temper.

About five months after our wedding, after bouts of sickness and dizziness, I went to visit a mediwizard at St. Mungos. She confirmed my beliefs; I was approximately three months pregnant with the Malfoy Heir. Narcissa and Mother were ecstatic when I told them. Draco, although less enthused, was quite pleased. Needless to say, I didn't know that the real reason he was pleased was because he would never have to sleep with me again. I soon figured it out in the amort months that followed alone in my bed.

As far as I knew, Draco hadn't taken any other lovers. Other than at night, he was always by my side. I never took any notice of other women leaving the house as well. I couldn't figure out how a man in his prime like him was managing to keep his hormones at bay. I couldn't figure it out until tonight that is.

The months had passed in a blur and tonight I awoke with small contractions starting. I made my way quickly to my husband's bedroom only to find it empty and the bed had not been slept in. I walked to through the kitchen, study and various sitting rooms only to find them empty. I would have next gone to Narcissa, but alas she was in London on a shopping trip. I sucked up all my courage and knocked hesitantly on my father-in-law's bedroom door. When I received no response I quietly pushed it open a little.

"Luicus," I said as I stuck my head in a little.

The next words that were to come out of my mouth stuck in my throat. Even in the dim light I could see Lucius and Draco wrapped in each others' arms in a naked lover's embrace. The room reeked of recent sex and men's cologne. I watched in horror as Draco turned in his sleep to lay his head on Lucius' naked torso.

I stood in the doorway, frozen in shock, until my labor pains brought me back to reality.

"Ahem!" I loudly cleared my throat hoping to wake the two. It had it's desired affect.

Draco bolted up into the sitting position as Lucius stretched languidly like a cat. As soon as he saw me a guilty look slide across his face. Lucius stared at me with a cold, blank look in his eyes.

"There is something you wanted my dear?" Lucius asked me this as he had the audacity to nuzzle my husband's neck.

For the first time in my life, I found myself stuttering. "T-the ba-baby is co-co-coming."

Draco and Lucius gazed into each others' eyes momentarily lovingly, making me feel like an intruder, before Draco leaped out of the bed and pulled me bodily from the room. My tears began to slowly run down my face as we entered the fireplace together to floo to St. Mungo's. The puzzle finally began to form together in my head. Draco never brought any lovers to our home, because his lover was already there.

In this moment I finally understood.

The End.


End file.
